Lost
by Beccal47
Summary: What happens when hikaru and kyouya get stuck  on a stranded island together?   and What happens when they meet a mysteries blader none as Kuroi? Read to find out no flames please :D KyouyaXHikaru  !COMPLETE!
1. A Restless Evening

ok this is my second fanfic and you might know me by reading red light green light and now imma gonna make a kyouye x hikaru beause i see that theres like no stories about dem so imma gonna try to make a story about dem :D SO IM PROUD TO PRESENT LOST..  
>_<p>Chapter 1 : a restless evening<p>

Hikaru stood on the edge of the boat letting the fresh breeze blow through her light saphire waving hair. As the sun dove down below the hirizon leaving purple and peach wisps behind . The ocean was high tide and push the small unapealing motorboat back and forth like a mother cradling a newborn child . Hikaru watched as her dear friends got ready for the battle they were about to later attend . She scanned each body to make sure nobody got left at the dock while they were boarding

"1 , 2, 3, 4 , 5" she mouthed as she looked across the white hardened seats her friends occupied, She let out a sigh slightly relieved everbody was here, she looked over and saw kyouye leave not giving any atention to it and left off to finish the rest of her bubble theories ,Everybody was super exited about the battle because it was actually taking place in a tropical island none as hawii , they were all rambunctious yuu ,was exited because he wanted to try new flavors of ice cream , ginga was obviously exited to battle and see all the new competition , and benkie just wanted to eat new exocted friuts and pigs and other stuff they couldnt pronounce ,but kyouye ,hikaru wasnt really sure about all , all he wanted in the past is to deafeat ginga and now it looks like he just quit? or was that just in hikarus perseptive? all she ever none kyouye as ,a, well confident person not a nerd or anything like that?  
>or did she not know him as well as ginga and benkie and all her other friends , shes only battled him twice and lost both times as a result she actually quite amdired him but will probly never admit it to anyone certainly not him , she could only fully admit it to herself only to remid her and only her she will never always win a battle nor be the best in the world , She pretty much partly given up on that promise but surely havnt given the subject much time to accelerate either so she wouldnt say shes actually" givin up"<p>

Hikaru lifted her head and walked to the stern (the end of the boat) as she walked she realized how old and raggy this boat was the paint was pealing off the metal bar of the stern and bow were braking off and the last thing was the boat smelled horrible just like rotten fish (actually this is a fishing boat cause they didnt have enough money to rent a fancy one) she plugged her noes and walked in the door only to realize

1. this wasnt her room

2. she was stupid cause she didnt read the number at the top of the door and

3. there was a greenish haired teen half naked slowly taking off his clothes

all that happened was a high pitched scream and a big "slam" at the end part of the boat there friends turned to the noisy part of the boat to see hikaru running toward the bow looking like she was about to explode with redness, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and isntanly none who it was

"Are you ok hikaru?" ginga said with a confused face

"yea im fine" hikaru said skitting to the right slowly with a nervous grin on her face , triggering her to bolt and head to her "actual" room , she slowed down as her breathing didnt , ughhh why didnt i read the door number im so stupid as she thought cautionly opening the door scared to find kyouye again but actually find her actual room , she sighed and looked around there was a small bed and a dresser at the right of it , there was a small bathroom next to the dresser near the corner , there was a small table right next ot the bed pushed all the way up to the backside of the bed (where you put your head when you sleep) and a lamp accponied it , she laid her bag full of clothes on the brown and ocean blue covers as so did her actual body spreading her body out on the bed slowly closing her eyes weary of sleep and dozed off as the gray dark clouds slowly moved towards them promosing something not so pleasent the next day ...

SORRY IT WAS SHORT -_-!  
>tell me what you think of my second fanfic and please wright reviews please dont flame and thx for reading !<p>

~Bccal47


	2. Seasick

im not good at well writing authors note so im just gonna get right to the point I HOPE YOU ENJOY XD

~~Beccal47 _

Chapter 2 : Seasick

Hikaru woke up to the sounds of yelling voices and crashing waves as she liflessly sat up in her uncomfotable bed,"What time is it" Hikaru yawned, franticly moving her head around looking for a clock it read "7:30" "UGHH its to early in the morning to be practicing beyblading?" she said curiously moving the sheets away from her body, as she sat up and turned her legs to face the bathroom door she restlessly flopped her feet on the ground that felt like she was stepping glaciers from antartica and moved sluggishly to her tote bag full with her clothes she opened the tote and dug for her clean clothes "ah i found them" she pulled out white shorts with brown belts stringing aroud them and a red overcoat with buttons and some zippers , she was appealed and hurridly walked over to the bathroom quikly changing

10 minutes later

"ahhh that feels much" she said with a round like smile on her face , walking to the door she entered last night she quikly turned the knob and swooped out to the door looking foward , the boat was soaked the ceiling dripped even the drops of the drops of water had tons of liquid on them it was nothing but ragging winds and poaring water coming down from the black and gray like sky , she saw ginga and ran towards him covering her face with her right arm so any water couldnt hit her face ,

"HEY GINGA WHATS HAPPENING" she yelled barely on the floor, ginga faced her and said

"THE SHIP CANT HANDLE ALL THIS RAIN AND WIND SO WERE GONNA AFTO EVACUATE " Ginga yelled back with a serious stone face

She realized she left her bey and her gripper ect in the room, she ran foward hoping to find the right door number , kyouye was monitering the caption when he saw Hikaru running toward the doorms looking like she was worrying and wondering at the same time , he felt worried for her so he bolted out the door without any notification from the caption , kyouye ran after her seeing the back of her back signaling him that he needed to get her atention _

A sharp high pitched whistle came from the back of hikaru she turned around and saw kyouye and something else she couldnt make out something coming towards the boat she squinted her eyes to make image clearer but it didnt make out until it stated to get closer she slowly backed up in fear and started running to the front of the boat to tell ginga what she just saw and to evacuate everbody immediately..

kyouye was confused why was Hikaru backing up? and why was she running to the front of the boat ? kyouye wanted these questions to be answerd so he walked quikly after her cautious of the puddles of water ahead maiking shure he didnt slip he finally catched up with her but she wanted to go to the front of the boat...right? but instead she ended up at a dead end ..

Hikaru was devestaded she was sooo stupid first she ended up in kyouyes room now she couldnt find the front of the boat was her sense of direction that bad ? She turned around to see kyouys tired face staring right at her

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE FRONT OF THE BOAT NOT A DEAD END ?" Kyouye said with a sudden rise of his voice obviously tired and weary from chasing her around , before she could retort back the boat started to tip making Hikaru sliding her whole body toward the metal bars and flipping her backside over she flew into the air as her hand gripped the wet and cold bar but she slipped and t was expecting to dive into the waving ocean but was greeted with a moist warm hand that belonged to none other then kyouye as he tried not to let her fall into the ocean but her weight was to much to bear he struggled to not let go the boat was turning upside down making it even more harder to hold her wieght her hand was begining to give way and slid out of kyouyes grip kyouye stood with a empty hand not ready give up he charged towards the ragging sea hoping the under toe wouldnt pull her under..

Hikarus body was still and drifting to the bottom of the sea , She was giving up wasnt she no she wasnt giving up was a thing she was usto even though she wouldnt dare coop with the idea ... She was saddened to the point her life was just all a big game she was losing hope but something stopped her from drowning a figure came towards her pulling it towards her making her warm as the figure slowly pulled her up to the surface as she slowly blacked out ..  
>_<p>

ok then bahblahblah i hope you enjoyed ands stuff ! again i mnot good at wrighting authors notes sooo yea ..

~Beccal47


	3. EAV

ok now imma gonna wright this chp. and ummmm enjoy (running out of ideas for authors note XD)  
>_<p>Chapter 3 : E.A.V<p>

Kyouye gripped hikarus arm as he pulled her up to the surface the ragging winds smash againgst his whole face triggering him to gasp for air every 10 seconds,as he struggled to keep both hikaru and himself's head over water he quilky moved his head around looking for any part of the boat that tore off from the storm so they could seek refuge on it , he peared off and saw a wide and wavee white board about 1 yard away , he locked hikarus body to his to make sure she wouldnt stray from him , he dashed and treid to ignore the strong pulling waves and water nipping at his body he took his hand out to the white , cold , metal figure and put his hands on it pulling him and hikarus wieght up onto the drifiting material

He carefully twisted her body making her face , look upwards and batting her cheeks to try to wake her

"Hikaru! come on wake up" kyouye was furious and worried at the same time with mixed emotions he treid not to get to rough or worry himself to death either , What if she didnt wake up? i cant do anything to help her though ? or can i ... ? kyouye new what he could do for her but he new he just wouldnt dare think or do that to a girl... but on second thoughts he could save her life and mouth to mouth resuscitation was medical so it didnt after to do with any personal feelings? or would she take it the wrong way ? Kyouye thought with wondering ideas but none seem to appeal to him and her life was hanging in the balance as he thought about how to save her life ... he finally just gave in and cooped with the fact he had to give her the "kiss of life"

He slowly leaned forward till there lips touched he slowly gave gasps of air to her making her stomach move up and down , he tried his hardest not give into the thrieving lust he had for her and her appealing feauters ...

Hikarus eyes slowly opened to see kyouye kissing her? she was shocked and pulled away from him they both sat there with awkaward silence and blush on there faces

"First of all , why did you kiss me?" Hikaru said quilkly standing up trying hard not to yell

"..." kyouye didnt speak but his silence did and every part of his face did also

Kyouye stood up and ignored hikaru looking of into the begining to settle ocean he realized they were very far from were they started that seemed not to long ago he thought he saw a small peice of land far off head but was that him he glared of into the distance and his realazation was correct t- Hikaru interupted his thoughts

"Hello i was talking" she said geting up in his face having a sassy and uprising tone

Kyouye only pointed and she then realized he was pointing to a somewhat distant figure and now they both knew they were heading to land...

i hope you liked it and stuff i think this chp. was a bit rough on there emotions toward eaxh other dont you think? tell me your opinion in the reviews pls and thx for readinng DX

~~Beccal47


	4. Blue Skies

**Im so sorry i havent wrote in a while cause family things and puppies**

**so heres the 4th chp hope you enjoy..:3**

Chapter 4 : Blue Skies

Kyouye and Hikaru pulled the metalic object to the shore and carefully

set it down making a metalic sound as they droped it , Hikaru flopped on

the wet cold sand letting her aching muscles rest looking up to the

blank blue sky ...

"Are you just gonna lay there and pretend nothing happened ?" Kyouya said leanning his head huvering over hikarus tired body, giving off a cold aroma

" what do you suggest we do?"Hikaru said standing up quikly swurving around

giving Kyouya a sidgalnce

"Well...we could biuld a shelter " Kyouya said crossing his arms trying not to show uncertainty

"Whatever..." She said with a uncaring look not noticing kyouya trailing off,

Kyouya walked up to the rugged terain in to the lush green forest ahead lookingfor any loan wood or material he could use for there shelter he heard a crackle in the woods behind him and jerked his head back and saw hiakru wrestling with a vine that she got tangled in earlier ... Anyhow ... Kyouya wasnt so impressed with her awarness skills any second he would have his mind set on a entirely diffrent subject and suddenly would switch back to reality and his attention towards hikaru either she was tangled in a stick,vine, or just her attention towards her surroundings he swifly turned his head to see something entirely diffrent of what he thought he would see , just her spaced out blanky walking behind him looking like she was getting into a really good book with wondering eyes ...

**In Hiakru's Mind**

_I noticed some really nice features of this island maybe it wont be as bad as i preadicted it would be? there was abunch of trees and sand but moslty on the shore there were 3 mountains on both sides of the island but were made up of moslty rocks ...actually it was all made out of rocks... i turned my head and saw some piled wood and logs and tons of trees that looked like it ran for miles and miles outward im betting most of this island is covered with trees , suddenly i saw Kyouya walk up to the logs insptecting each one carefully making sure alot of then were'nt damp ... Oh Yeah i also noticed this island was quit big probly the size of hawii.. *_**Thinking back to when he saved her***_Hikaru once realized that Kyouya has never really care about her her thoughts or what she did a matter of fact he really never really cared about her at all but there was something staring at her right in the face that was changing that _

And that stare belonged to Kyouya , he caught her eye and pulled away trying to hide his face so she couldnt see him blush , after that he just went back to "Inspecting" logs , after a couple minutes of constanly checking wood he piled the wood and liftted them up giving hiakru a sign that it was time to leave and get back to the shore

~**5 Minutes Later~**

Hikaru walked out of the forest and led Kyouya to the shore were they would build there shelter , Kyouya dropped the logs on the sand and putting his whole arn over his forehead removing any sweat ,

"Do you think we start biulding now?" Kyouya said with a tired tone in his voice

"I dont think that would be a good idea plus the weather isnt all that bad so why not put it up in the morning?" she said sitting down on the sand looking off to the distance were the bright yellow sun was drooping over the ocean (it was sunset)

"Well ok .." Kyouya said sitting beside her foollowing her gaze to the sun

he suddenly noticed after a couple of minutes she was swirving back and forth trying despertly not to fall asleep her slepiness made him waery to till they both just ended up falling asleep ...

**ok i hope you guys like my Chp. i also got a new writing program so its a little better then beffore hoped you liked and Bless You***

**~~Beccal47~~**


	5. Taunts And Trees

**Thank You all for reviewing your actually giving me the strenght to move on with this story :D ... to tell you the truth i almost didnt finish only cause i thought nobody was paying attention to it :'P but i knew i would dissapoint you all if i did so heres the 5th chp. ..ENJOY!**

Chapter 5 : Taunts And Trees

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes as they blinked rapidly from the morning atmosphere , She moved around and noticed that there was something stringed around her waist but it wasnt her belt it was something entirely diffrent it was warm and rough yet it slighly moved a little to adjust to the object it gripped ... She slightly moved her head slowly over her shoulder to see what was behind . a sleepy faced Kyouya occupied her glance . She knew it was'nt entirely his fault that they were in this situation it was just will to keep warm so she did'nt fully react to what she saw until Kyouya moved a tiny bit closer to her face ,a little to close ... she was trying not to blow up and move away to quikly only not to awake him and explain what was going on and why he was to 'close' to her, but one false movement and he would either wake up or get a little closer to her would result in kissing...him... She slowly moved her hand on his arm slowly removing his arm from her waist She slowly rolled to the right and tumbled to her feet relieved she 'atleast' did'nt wake him or disturb the quiet atmosphere util she moved a little to much and tripped over the logs Kyouya dropped earlier on the ground a little to close to their sleeping quaters in a result to her clumsyness Kyouya slighly moved his body and faced Hikaru he slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up wondering why Hikaru was on the ground ? and was looking like she had just saw something paranomal or something resembling that subject .

"Why are you on the ground?, Hikaru" Kyouya said in curiosity slowly standing up

" Ummmmm ... well" Hikaru said getting up dusting her clothes off from the exess sand that was literally sticking to her

" ' Ummm well' is not a amswer" Kyouya said with a irritated tone

" Well there was a snake... and ... well it scared ... me" She said with a looping voice trying not to sound utterly ridiculous

"Yea ..right" Kyouya said with a low sniker trying not to laugh at her answer that he knew was absolutly wrong by the tone she used

" What is that suppose to mean!" She said raising her voice in anger edging her body further in retort

" 'Ummm well' nothing " He said taunting, moving steadly over to the piled wood

" GRRRRRRR" She lowdly growld trying not to let his humorous lecture get to her

" Just get over it princess we got to start building the shelter" Kyouya said dragging the conservation over to a diffrent subject

Kyouya digged his hand in his left pocket and pulled out a dark green pocket kife ,He sat crossed his legs and started to carve the wood Hikaru stood there awaiting orders or something at least to pass time but all that Kyouya did was point and say 'bedding' and 'food' she looked over and realized what he was pointing at was a tall cococnut tree but how in the world was she suppose to get the leaves and coconuts when she has never even been in a tree yet not even care for them . She let out a heavy sigh clapped two hands and legs onto the tree (looking like she was a tree hugger literally)the tree felt very rugged and stiff she srained herself trying to move as quikly as possible as she edged her way up to the top

* **20 minutes later ***

she was almost at the top of the palm tree, She was very proud of herself for doing so as she reached her arm out and snatched some leaves and coconuts but enabling her to lose her balnce as she waited for the impact but never felt hard ground or the pain that went with it all that she felt was cradling hands that greeted her and comforting light blue eyes that glared at her ..She quikly sprang out of his grasp and blushed a bright red as she walked towards the pile of wood and set down atleast six coconuts and eight green palms

"Do you think we should start building ?" Hikaru said still letting Kyouya's touch rub off of her

" I think we enough supplies so 'ok' we can start biulding" Kyouya said trying to coop with his 'actual' feelings that would never actually not ever be expressed to her ... unless . he .could. overcome. it?

They Cut, Tied and Stacked things for the last five hours in a result with there hard work and coroporation with each other they made a brown and brisk hut that was atleast the size of a big garge or shed it had two windows in the front side the were facing themselfs and a wooden pipe door that was made by most of the wood they scavenged but inside the hut was a extremely diffrent surroundings there were green leaves that covered the floor of the hut you couldnt see a sigle grain of sand on the floor there were no mats or anything they could sleep on only the green palms occupied the floor.

After they exmained the hut for any holes or mild cracks they decided to have something for dinner since they had something to eat for two days sraight , They both took one coconut for themself and strangled with it till it busted open and all over the hut and all the beings in it.

After they ate , Kyouya walked outside to see what time it was just by looking at the sun he could tell that it was at least between 7:00 and 8:00 o' clock he walked over to the hut and exepted hikarus sassy galnce but she wasnt their. Then were was she? Kyouya thought to himself , He truged out of the hut and wandered around he looked in the forest on the bay everywhere but didnt even see a trace of hikaru anywhere until he went back to the hut a hour later it was pitch black and only the moon and stars shoon vague light , He saw a black figure near the back of the hut he thought it was hikaru so he tryed chasing her "HEY HIKARU WAIT UP!" Kyouya said stressfully running towards the dark figure , it led him to what looked like a family camground but there wasnt anybody here but him and hikaru but was there? he looked around and saw the black figure slowly walk towards the fire all he could make out was that it was a girl that had pitch black hair and that the dark figure he thought was hikaru wasnt but there was also another figure in her grasp that was actually Hiakru struglling trying to get free , He knew that this girl was threat and he had to free hikaru .. he charged forward but before he could get to them he was swallowed up by a sringed net he struggled but couldnt brake the net with only his bare hands he smelled something on the net like feature it smelled like knock out gas and guess and he guessed right , it made him weary and finally collasped with no idea ho he would get up the next day

**OMG that was pretty long for me and again this seemed like a another errrr chp. to me XDD i hope you like and see you next time ;D**

**~~Beccal47~~**


	6. Strangers And Friend

**Hello again , and sorry for not updating for like 5 (^^"") days  
>(which feels like well ...months to me) O YEA! I JUST REMEBERED IM INTRUDUCING MY BRAND NEW OC IN THIS STORY SAY HELLO ,KUROI<strong>

**Kuroi: ...**

**Me: aren't you going to introduce yourself?**

**Kuroi:" HELL YEAA!... My Name Is Kuroi Yami I Like The Colors Red , Silver, And Black Im Also Suppose To Be One Of The Main Oc's In " The Begining , End And Sarcasm " But I Will Be Guest Staring In This Story!~ , Besides The Point... My personalities Is Almost The Same As Mr. Omeras In Red Light, Green Light The Only Diffrence Is That I Have A Spilt Personality And Ones Sycho And Ones Causual (Your Get More Deatails In The Other Fanfic) Also Theres Another Diffrence... IM A GIRL AND IM NOT AS OLD AS HIM -"**

**Mr. Omera: "WHAT HUH? IM NOT OLD! IM MIDDLE AGED"- *Pulls Knife Out***

**Kuroi: *Pulls Out Sharp Sai* (japenese Weapon look it up on the internetXD ) "YOU WANNA GO OLD MAN" ~!**

**Mr. Omera: ATLEAST IM NOT A CRAZY _BI-**

**Me: *PULLS IN BETWEEN THE TWO* OK THATS ENOUGH BREAK IT UP~~!**

**Both: * SULKS IN A CORNER***

**Me: OK NOW THATS TAKEN LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE..~~!**

Chapter 6 : Strangers And Friends

"UGHH" Kyouya moaned as he opened his eyes to the morning sun that shone briskly in his face the net stiftened his back as he turned and twist giving tired glances around the yet dead and still "campground" the fire was burned out and and left remains of dark ashes that occupied the empty black circle that layed on the dry ground. He looked over and noticed that there was a small hut in the far right of the net and himmself he reached for his poket and swifly wiped out the green pocket that actually gradually gave Hikaru and himmself a chance to survive on this reched island, He strained as he lifted his scarred hand to the brown like rope and started to cut the thin string

" BOOM!" Kyouya stuck the ground as he cut the last of the rope like net making him crash onto the hard surface

"Gosh that hurt" He said saying it as low as a wisper trying to be as quiet as possible not to awake the sleeping maidens in the hut

He slowly creped over to the hut making sure there were no brambles or branches that could snap under his feet and make peicing noises , He opened the wood layered door and walked inside the quiet hut were he clearly saw his "apposing threat" She looked like she couldnt hurt a fly ( When she was sleeping, anyway?) She had dark black hair that pulled back into a flat like ponytail that went down to her lower backside Her clothes were also fairly unusaul, She wore a black tee and a layerd skirt that followed leggings underneath. Her markings on her face were very "strange" ,also, there was a pattern of small diamonds in a line down her left eye and a black chocker that toped off the "Emo Outfit" Kyouya called it , his glare trailed off into the far right were his freind layed tied to a brown ,Thick, stick that was pounded into the ground . He ran over to Hiakru and started to untie the rope that strung her in a painful position , After a couple minutes he got her untied and strung her tired body onto his shoulder . He tiptoed through the silent hut and was making his way over the silent monster (none as a girl) .

" Wait Just A Minute!" a sudden high raising voice ringed beneath Kyouya's feet , He realized that wasnt the ground that was talking it was none other then the girl monster herself

She suddenly grabbed his ankle that made him trip outside the hut's door

" Please , Stop I Really Did'nt Mean To Frighten You" She said walking out the hut lowering herself to Kyouyas level on the ground

" Then Why Did You Take Hikaru Hostage?" Kyouya said with a low growl trying hard not to suddenly snap at her

"Well Because Your Not the Only One Who Did'nt no What was Going On? Plus I Was Scarred That You Were One Of The Terrors" She said loudly , Kyouya was now slightly confused "What Was A Terror? " Kyouya thought Desaperate for some answers

" What Is a Terror? And Why Are You In The Middle Of Nowhere ?" Kyouya said Cautionly getting off the gorund and standing up

" Well I... Was Doing Some Beyblade Training And Well The Rest Is Confidencel" She said crossing her arms in a slightly serious way

" Why Would It Be Confidencle If Your Just A Normal Blader Like Me, And Why Are You Ignoring My Question About These "Terrors" Kyouya said harshly trying to get the piont across that he would'nt let her dogde his questions any longer

" I Cant Because Its a Promise I made, To My Sisters " She said sounding loyaly honest and twisting her head making her hair slightly sway to the right

" Ughhh ... Fine I No Promises Are Not Meant To Be Broken So I'll Let You Keep Your Dirty Little Secret , But Dont Think for A Second I'll Let Get Away With Hurting Hiakru" He Said sounding brutaly confident and making his way over to hiakrus body looking over her figure making sure she wasnt briused or scarred that would result in internal death ... After a few minutes of silence he took Hikarus body and strung her over his shoulder and made his way back to their hut , Questions still heavy on his mind about this girl he just met What was a terror? and he had a sneeking suspician she had done something horrible for somebody to coming after her or was that just his hunch?...

**How did you guys like this chp o yea and if you wanna no what the mark on her face looks like more it kinda looks like this and its dark black :PPP and dont worry the 7th chp. will soon be done so dont die kk bye **

**~~Becal47 *Reporting Out*~~**


	7. Wasting Away

**Me: I'm really sorry that i ended the story so quikly but now i'm adding more Chapies...**

**Kuroi: *Buts In* BUT THERE'S AN EXPETION IF YOU DON'T GIVE THE NEEDED REVIEWS SHE WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE FOLLOWING CHAPIES,,...**

**Me: , Kuroi Has a Point, i know that it's harsh but i've had to delete tons of stories because there not worth my (much needed time) and i do have a very crazy life ...it's hard y'Know with 4 bros and sises and tutoring , activities , School projects , ( I'm in 7th grade pls have some sympathyxD) But sometimes i get brakes like Cristmas and fall but they only happen once in a MILINEUM =! xD **

**PS: I deleted the end of this story so i recomend that u scroll down and start reading were Kyouya writes on the rock, Because the begining is still the same **

**And Please Enjoy !~!~!**

**Kuroi: ALMOST FORGOT ,... SHE DOES'NT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT ME :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Wasting Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiakru's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The cool ocean water swallowed my body whole as i waved both my legs up and down to increase the movement to lower my body down to the school of fish that pondered below , The sharp spear in my hand and my worn out clothes wavered as i aimed for the silver swaying sea animal and striked with a sudden blow it struck the fish fearfully and fast but i was'nt the only one aiming for the silver glowing aqautic figure , Kyouya met my gaze and both of our spears crossed and caught one at the same blow it wiggled and waved as we both swam down to the bottom to remove the spear ,I watched Kyouya as he tugged the spear, after a couple minutes with a sudden yank he forced his body back fromthe sudden losening of the weapon and removed the fish fro mthe spear closing his fists so it couldnt escape, i watched aimlessly as Kyouya gave a signal to go to the suface i nodded and we both swam up to the blue sea, and shining sun above <em>

**End Of Hiakru's POV**

We both gasped for air as are heads rose above the of clear ocean's water we both glared at the rising and residing ocean water as we swam back to our beloved land mass and home , We swam for about 30 minutes to an hour , When we boarded land we sat to sastified our tired bodies .. Hiakru, looked over to kyouya and spouted off some "qiuet" noise , She watched as he lifted himmself off the ground towrds the beating ocean ..

_Kyouya Looked Over to the right side of the hut and realized there was a big gray stone leaning on the wall of the isalnd , He Jogged over to the sad looking rock , and started to engrave some trailing lettters _

_It's been a couple weeks on this island and ive been over to that camp were that girl lived and when i went there , there was nothing there exept ashes and a torn down hut , And Were could she have gone? I Mean If There Were A Even Glimpse of Human Realizations i would of heard or seen it atleast .. Theres Also Been Lots And Lots Of planes flying by but never see our signals I Hope that one of these days we could escape this isalnd_

_- Kyouya Tategami_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyouya , i cooked some fish do you want some?" The loudish teen said tugging on Kyouya's torn sleeve , A little curious of why he was all the way up here<p>

"Oh, hey Hiakru just writing something down - On this rock" He said with his usaul deep voice ,Sounding like something meant nothing to him.

" Oh umm ok ..., But hurry up i don't want it to get cold." Hikaru said walking off ,Giving off a flickering emotion for him to follow.

" Fine , Fine i'm comming " Kyouya said waving off her comment , And scurring after her , Leaving a mear glance at the rock he left the looming message on.

***Back at the hut***

Hikaru and Kyouya sat on the sandy terrain tearing and chewing there cooked fish. Neither one spouting a single word. This was usaully what happened when they were eating or doing other assiociated activities. They also did minor remoldling to the hut ,There were two rooms each with it's own door the rooms were small if you only looked at it outside the actual room ,But it was medium size inside, that beared one little white sheeteded bed in the corner next to it was a mini dresser made out of bambo (A/N Just like the bed). But the living room was desame , With the same dripping wood, The same "Howling" wind noises coming through the tiny cracks of the hut.

With growing silence Kyouya had bearly any subject to talk about only so much as wondering thoughts...

Kyouya looked over at Hikaru almost completely in a daze remembering her capture by that Kuroi girl...He bet he made it seem like she meant so much "MORE" then just a freind or ally, But maybe this Kuroi girl forgot all about his protective action? since she had much more trivial matters to deal with?

Kyouya did'nt know that everything he was thinking was pouring out onto his strained face...But Hikaru did. A blushing Kyouya in fact... _"Why in the heck is he looking at ? don't tell me that starring virus has infected him again ...Oh gosh" _Hikaru thought looking to side with some red remnants on her tanned cheeks.

"Kyouya ...hello! Earth to Kyouya!" She said leanning a little closer to him , Waving her hand inches away from his blazing red face.

"Huh ...Wa?" He stutterd ,Realizing that Hikaru's face was inches away from his. Pondering and blushing harder he thought that maybe he should back away maybe give a humorous retort..., But that was not his intentions ,Maybe unwanted ones, His face and hers were so close ,He could easily steal a kiss..._Don't think like that Kyouya! _He bit at himmself he could'nt... But he could ... Kyouya did have a warm heart around her. So it began, He slowly leaned in reaching for her soft mouth.

Until...

"RUSTLE BANG RUSTLE"the sound of scrambling bushes and loud clattering filled the outside of their cabin

And left Kyouya and Hiakru only moments apart, But Kyouya suddenly pushing her away and leaving for the door, Quikly opening it and looking franticly left to right , The bushes started to shiver and out of nowhere..

"HEY!"

**Reupdating so AWSOME , o yea and Illusionfox is gonna use my Oc Kuroi in Dawn Of Darkness so don't go around and reviewing "BLAh blah blah blah that's not your person" Because i will not put up with it xD **

**So i hoped you liked and See Ya next time..:3**


	8. Confusion

**I'm probly gonna say these next two chp. will be it for this story it's just cause i have alot of ideas i need to put into writing ..xD **

**And i'm begining to get carpel tunnel** -_-!

**so my mom doesn't let me on to right alot so yea xD **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 : Confusion

He thought she dissapeared ...He thougt she was history

But he was wrong

The blacked haired girl sat there crunched in the bushes with midnight eyes searching and wondering why her green haired freind was sitting there ,obivously wondering alot more then he intended, even though she "saved" him from a unintended romance.. He was majorly offended by her return.

"I thought you were gone!" Kyouya said angrily watching as Kuroi sprang from her hiding place Obviously startled by his outburst.

"Well ...i wanted to tell you guys something.." Kuroi said tumbling over each word.

"What?" He spat.

"There's a place were you guys can ..Well go and get rescued" Kuroi said faltly looking at Kyouya's amusing expression

"Huh what ..Where?" He said looking at her knowing eyes

"My enemies have a camp nearby, But the path there is harsh. After i lead you to there ,I'll will never be seen in your sight ever again and thats A promise." She said seroiusly making sure Kyouya understud her bad position. And risking everything to help both of them

"Emmmm...But first Who are you? Exactly i don't want any false answers!" Kyouya said deeply making sure she did'nt have any room to say a single lie

" *sigh* fine but you asked

My name is Kuroi Yami i'm not of this world and my worst foes are staying in that camp...I also have alot of sisters currently looking for contractors... And let me say i am to ..But hav'nt found any luck yet" Kuroi said speeding up the sentence casually waving her hand in a annoying motion.

"What do you mean your not of this world?" Kyouya asked watching as she strode into there hut ,Making Hikaru stand and follow her to Kyouya's bedroom. He was suddenly tempted to yell until she paid any attention to him ,But there was not any time for that.

"Here's all your crap, Make sure you have it tightly packed!" Kuroi said shoving all of his outfits into his arms Still leaving his question unanswered.

"Ummm..were are we going?" Hikaru said making Kuroi holt to a sudden holt ,Swifly turning her head to say

"Home, well at least for you" She said softly ,Leading herself outside the hut

Inside Kyouya told Hikaru (almost) everything , and as soon as he was done explaining. they all packed up ,As Kuroi waited for them to finish and told them to wait till morning to travel Because the terrors might get suspicious.

They both went into there bedrooms and laid asleep anxious about the sunrise tommorrow.

**ok this was totally a bad chp. i kinda did'nt work as hard for some strange reason,...xD**

**Anyway plaease review irt would help allot**


	9. The Trail To The Terrors

**I'M SO SORRY , I HAV'NT UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME ! IT'S JUST BECAUSE I HAD TO RECOVER FROM TENDANITES( YOU GET IT WHEN YOU TYPE ALOT ; LIKE ON THE COMPUTER AND SCHOOL xD) BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS REVIEWED! I HAD LIKE 23 REVIEWS THE WHEN I UPLOADED, IT LIKE WENT TO 29 REVIEWS WHEN I DOWNLOADED CHP. 8 GOD THANK YOU GUYS!**

**ANimEisAweSOmE4400 **

**Song Of Hope **

**Silverclaw the Destined **

**Mizune**

**interrobangs **

**egyptian tiger**

**AND OTHER PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**AND ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : The Trail To The Terrors<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Kuroi said literally coming out of nowhere giving Kyouya a hard push and a loud yell, That resulted in him to fall off his bed.<p>

"What the-" Kyouya groaned ,Sitting up as he gave the blacked haired teen a mean glare. He watched as Kuroi sprang out of his room and into Hikaru's

"Come on we gotta start now or we won't have enough time!" She said now giving the same harsh treatmeant to Hikaru , But instead tending to her balance.

"Ok ok..." As groggy noises left her mouth, Pulling the blanket to the side , And signaling Kuroi to go away so she could change.

Hikaru slowly paced out of her tiny bed ,Turned, And trumped over to her tall dresser, Scrambling into a wide arranged sortment of clothing. After a couple minutes of figeting ,Hikaru found a outfit. Changed and exited, to meet Kyouya exiting as well , Hikaru gave a soft galre to him and he returned a rather tender one, Whitch left her flushing But escaped it by pulling her eyes away and yanking her head , In a sassy way.

Kyouya just shrugged and walked into the kitchen Hiakru following close behind, There were 3 packs laying on the floor each sloping towards the opposite direction all them were filled to the brim with traveling surplise ( A/N like Water bottles, Sleeping bags, and Flashlights)

Kyouya stood in surprise of how much surplise she gathered...

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kyouya said curious ,Facing Kuroi as she entered the snall kitchen

"Where do you think? i stole it from the terrors camp" Kuroi said firmly ,Obviously proud of what she cowadly stole.

"But, Wh- UHH nevermind" Kyouya said swiping the backpack up and swinging it over his shoulder.

Hikaru did the same but with more consisity then Kyouya . She lead herself to the door with a irritated Kyouya and a sassy Kuroi.

Kuroi checked both of their bags making sure they had what they needed. And all sure enough all 3 of them proudly set foot outisde door Ready to face the deadly trail ahead...

Kuroi was the first to prowl them into the jungle, They all were in a single filed line to make sure none of them went of the trail or got attacked by an animal or a human being.

**Hikaru's POV ( Mind Diary)**

_It's been a couple hours till me Kyouya, and Kuroi left the Hut, But there has been a few angry quarrels with Kyouya and Kuroi usually the subject is of were to go and were to set up camp. Were still in the jungle and i'm betting it's about 2 in the afternoon. The tempature is getting much hotter by the hour and i don't think me or my friends can handle traveling without being fully Hidrated. So we might be stopping soon..._

**End of Hkaru's POV**

**" **Hey Hikaru ,Kuroi said that we might be stopping soon so be ready to holt when called" Kyouya said looking over to the corner of his eye , As he twisted his neck backwards for a clearer view.

"Uhhh ok" She said awkardly

**Hikarus POV**

"Looks like theres a place over there!" Kuroi said pointing towards what looked like a big and brown sandbox...That really did'nt belong in the middle of the jungle more of whitch on the beach. But most of us did'nt care, When i say most i mean all... Kuroi was the first to spot a sitting area,But somehow it made Kyouya a little weary and wierd that Kuroi could lift a giant log without any hesitation at all? I mean all of us were dehidrated ..Right?

As soon as Kuroi set the log down we all jumped at the chance to get on the log first .since it was a small one, It was hard to get comfortable, But it was something we could put up with. Kyouya was the first one to open his pack, He was like a wild being as he searched through his bag for a sign of the clear and refreshing liquid they were looking forward to... But Kyouya was'nt the only one franticly searching , Kuroi was doing the same exact motions as Kyouya but she was more tactfull of what she was picking through. I think it was time i looked through my bag since they've seem to found there's quikly... I unzipped the satchel and looked carefully through and succesfully found my bottle. I was so parched , I could'nt believe i would be this thirsty in my life. I looked down at my bottle and put it up to my face ,Into my mouth it went, It was like heaven on earth I let the water soak into my tonge and every drying part of my mouth, But all of that dissapeared with tideis bickering coming from Kyouya and Kuroi ...Once again they have ruined something entirely valuble to me one , Peace and two pleasure to drink as i please, But something intterupted the sterdy voices they carried i was begining to wonder what in the world had happened silence overtook everybodies breath i could almost hear everything the birds whistle , the tiny puttering of the black ants march ,And a hissing motion coming right in from were Kyouya was sitting...

* * *

><p><strong>AKJDEGRKSNA <strong>

**SORRY... BUT I THINK THIS IS ONE OF MY WORST CHP. YET OF THIS STORY...BUT AHAHAH YOU PROBLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT ANIMAL WAS ...OR YOU DO xD LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE REVIEWS ...AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE THIS AWSOME STORY **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME :P**


	10. Poisen Hearts

**I'M SO FREAKING EXICTED ABOUT THIS CHP. YEA! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU GUYS WHAT IS PLANNED...BUT THE "UEM" OTHER PLAN IS VERY SADDENING ...**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**:''((( **

**KUROI: O NO!**

**ME: O YES!**

**ME: BUT I'M STILL SURROWFULL ABOUT IT ;"(**

**KUROI: YEA ...YEA RIGHT *SNEER AT ME***

**ME: HEY I'M SORRY TO SAY , BUT EVERY STORY HAS TO END.**

**KUROI: I KNOW WAAAAA**

**ME: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING ! AND**

**PLEASE**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Poisen Hearts<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroi and Hikaru stood in a cautois position trying not to frighten the python, But Kyouya on the otherhand did'nt seem to mind as much as they ,Since the only movement he gave off was a cross - armed silence. Besides , He did have the right to act like that be since Kyouya has survived in many hard wildlife challenges beforehand.<p>

**Hikaru's POV**

We did'nt even have a chance to shoe it away, Kyouya eyed it with one of his deathly stares but to both me and Kuroi's surprise ...It did'nt go away and neither did Kyouyas' growing suspicion that the snake did'nt care for what he was intending . Me and Kuroi could'nt help but to let out a small giggle when he tryed once again to snare it away. Even though watching the snake and him exchanging constant facial expressions with themselves was more hilarious then other times. I still felt fear stabbing me ...Like something horrible was going to happen to Kyouya. But i did'nt let get to me...Besides whats the worse that could happen?

**End Of Hikaru's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH" A loud screch echoed from behind them , Both turned and realized that Kyouya had been almost severly knocked over by the pythons attempt to bite him. Now the snake just laid faltely against Kyouya's chest , swirving in a repetative motion. Hiakrus heart nearly dropped into her stomach when she turned to see. Kyouya sended a comforting signal to make sure Hiakru did'nt flip out and make the snake more figited then it already was. Hikaru did'nt mind to what Kyouya was trying to get across she just ended up slowly edging closer to him

"CRACK"

But majorly failed...

The brown stick broken in two stained the ground...Hikaru looked down petrefied and almost scared of what she had done... She looked up at Kyouya and almost suddenly...The snake lashed out at her friend's right arm making him let out a very loud screech, The blood splatted everywhere Hikaru ran forward but she could'nt reach his aid before Kuroi appeared (A/N like bleach's flashstep) leanning down beside Kyouya scanning his arm looking for any signs of drastic injuries.

" Oh no this seems very bad.." Kuroi said looking to the right of Kyouya's position , Making Hikaru and Kuroi have direct eye contact.

"How- How bad?" Hikaru shouted loudly , In masses of concern for her friend.

"It would seem that he is not totally done for just minorally poisened i'm guessing in the next 24 hours he'll be knocked out" She said looking down onto Kyouyas sleeping body. Hikaru let out a small and unfrustrated sigh hoping it would also comfort Kurois' doubts as well as what Hikaru was feeling.

Without any hesistation Kuroi swiped Kyouya of the ground into her right arm, Holding him dangling from her waist.

"Let's Keep Go-" Kuroi stopped suddenly she saw what she did'nt expect to...A red haired boy sticking his head out of a black colored helicopter going about 80 miles per hour heading straight towards them.

The wind started to drasticly pick up and swept tons of dirt around them ,So Hiakru could'nt see anything.

"Kuroi!" Hikaru Yelped, Knowing She would be gone before she would be able to say one single goodbye

"See ya later kid.." A shadowy and dusty figure said putting Kyouya down and dissapeared right before the dirt receeded. Leaving a groaning teen and a sorrowfull Hikaru behind.

" Are you ok?" Ginga said running over to Hiakru leaving Benkie to Kyouya's aid.

"Oh- Hikaru said looking up at Ginga "Yea i'm fine" Hiakru said depressed , Levering herself off the ground and swinging her arm around Ginga's shoulder for support. Benkie also did the same with Kyouya as they all entered the loud driver was not only concered but more frantic about not getting blood or ay other bodly fluids onto his polished seats but, Hiakru did'nt seem to mind his rambling. She then ignored everything around and about but all expect at Kyouya to see his status, It was'nt pleasing but more then acceptable since Ginga and Kenta seemed to be getting a rather long shot ready for Kyouya, Hikaru could'nt help but to shudder at the sight.

"Hey Hikaru! would you mind helping out?" Kenta said looking over to Hiakru. Giving off a pleading look ,But Hiakru could see right through him Kenta obviously did'nt like the sight of blood nor to inject needles into one of his freinds bodies.

"Fine" She said frustrated walking over to him she stopped and looked down to see Kenta putting his arm out needle in hand Hikaru slowly grabbed it and started to walk over to Kyouya, she carefully sat crosslegged and tryed hard not to change her mind about the situation. Leaving no time for one thought she quikly struck the needle into his left arm making a tiny moan come from where Kyouya was laying.

After she injected the medicine she could'nt but to go over into the captians seat Hikaru could'nt help but to feel regret since she was the one who basto this onto Kyouya.. she slowly sank into deep sadness and lost herself in sleep.

**24 hours later.. (A/N There still on the helicopter xD)**

"Ugh" Hikaru groggly snuffed sitting awake on the pure black leather seats still perfectly cleaned and not a thread strung '_I guess the captian was determioned to keep them untouched huh?' _Hikaru thought. She then swang her feet onto the cold metal leaving a disastifaction behind, She left her sleepiness behind as she entered the cockpit she forced herself to look over at Kyouya's sleeping quaters ,But to her surprise. Kyouya looked perfectly healthy eyes pressed closed and flat breaths as she made her way over to observe him more.

Hikaru stood over him ,Thinking about all the times on the island they had together...She wondered in thought but was thrusted back into it by a sudden grasp on her hand. Her eyes linked to Kyouyas' realizing that he was starting to yank her downward, He gave a hard tug that made her jump and accidently landing on top of him. But, Kyouya looked away and only pushed her head lower but leading her eyes to skip his gaze and land at the floor instead. Now leaving little space between him and Hikarus' ear.

"Thank You" Kyouya whispered , Tightly holding Hiakru more into a hug then a tough restaint.

"For what-?" Hikaru gulped, Her face flushing red.

"Everything" Kyouya breathed, Collabrating a tiny bite on Hiakrus ear. Sending a ripple of pleasure down her spine. She pulled away stared into his ice blue eyes and gave in by planting a quik peck on his cheek.

"Your welcome" Hiakru said as she brang herself up and into the cockpit. Hoping, she would be able to give him much more in the future, But that would never happen ,she thought.

But, She should'nt stress herself because she already knew he would also return her feelings...Probly even further in the future. Hikaru sat down in the co. pilots chair angry at herself for not stealing more then just a kiss on the cheek? Was she that dense? or just stupid? UGHHHH? WHY-

" Hey -?" stutterign, Kyouya appeared leanning on the open door

"Huh? wa?" She said hazingly

" I - WELL KIND OF WELL A LITTLE TINY- LIKE YOU A LITTLE LIKE THIS SMALL NOT-BIG" Kyouya spouted saying every word fast but stopping in between some.

It took a minute or to , to realize that he was making a conffesion to her, And now both feeling the exact same thing for each other was not as heartfelt as it seemed. She still took the stuttering words to be realeaving , But kyouya did'nt think so because as soon as he was done blabbing hearts words , He made his way back to his bed without one more word to Hikaru, But it did'nt matter..

A Confession was still a Confession.

And Hikaru thought she would'nt have wanted it any other way...

* * *

><p><strong>HJGHYBUGJUY <strong>

**UGHHHH .. ANOTHER ROMANTIC PART. .ETHYUJ IT GOT ME ALL FLUSHY GODDANGIT **ಠ_ಠ

**WELL...THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT...**

**YAY! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!**

**:D ...THAT ALSO MEANS I HAVE ALL BUT MORE STORIES TO WRITE xD **

**YAY! - SAYING IT NONENTHUSIASASTICLY- **

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT SEE YA NEXT TIME! **

**PS: DID I KILL YOU GUYS WITH THE ENDING? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS... XD**

Beccal47 Reporting Out


End file.
